


Election Blues

by SimplySally



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Therapeutic Writing Because This Election is HorseShit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySally/pseuds/SimplySally
Summary: This is a purely fluffy one shot of modern day Carol and Therese, dealing with their post-election angst. I just wrote it to make myself feel better, and make absolutely no claims that it has artistic merit or even a purpose. But I thought it might make someone else feel better too.In case this is not obvious, you probably don't want to read this if you are a Trump supporter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because wouldn't it be great if we all had an optimistic Therese around to cheer us up right about now....and give us a massage?

Therese felt Carol slip into bed quietly, her weight shifting on the mattress. Therese glanced at the glowing numbers on the clock – 1:30.

  
She rolled over towards her lover, scooting up against her back, making the sweet little humming noise she always made when she nestled against her in bed. Carol pushed her bottom against Therese’s thighs, sighing softly. Therese sensed something not quite right in that sigh and asked, “You ok, baby?”

  
Carol’s voice sounded strange. “This fucking election. I stayed up, just hoping that it would all be a horrible mistake and they would tell us Hillary is the president. But no, it’s that horrible orange baboon troll. Our president.”

  
Therese reached up to touch Carol’s face, felt her cheeks were damp. She had been crying.

  
“Awww honey, it’s gonna be ok.”

  
“I wish I could believe that. But I’m worried and scared. I've lived so many years of repression, I just don't want to go back to the 1950's."  
Therese wrapped her arms tightly around Carol, nuzzled the back of her neck and kissed it. “It won't go back to that - it can't. Momentum and history are on our side, and the younger generation is more progressive. Listen honey, it's late and you can't change anything by worrying about it. Get some sleep and tomorrow we’ll play hooky from work and I’ll help you feel better, I promise.”

  
The morning arrived with the greeting of a cat bouncing on the pillows above their heads. Carol had forgotten to close the bedroom door on her way in, and Lucy was letting them know she was ready for her breakfast. She was also purring loudly, and would give them kisses on their cheeks or butt her head against an arm for petting.

  
Therese slipped out of bed and let Carol sleep a while. She fed Lucy, made some coffee, and whipped up a big batch of blueberry pancakes, Carol’s favorites. When they were ready, she went into the bedroom and kissed her cheek softly, “Wake up, darling, it’s a new day, and I’ve made breakfast.”

  
Carol groaned, protesting, but when Therese said the magic words (“blueberry pancakes”) she was quickly up and padding towards the kitchen in her silky pajamas. Therese served her a steaming mug of coffee fixed just how she liked it and a hearty stack of pancakes dripping with melted butter and warm syrup.

  
Carol dug in, and Therese sat close beside her, eating her breakfast with her hand on Carol’s knee. Carol reached for the remote to turn on the morning news, but Therese quickly took it from her, hiding it in the closet. “Oh no you don’t. Nothing good is going to come from watching that. We are going to focus on other things today.”

  
She stood up behind Carol’s chair and massaged her shoulders gently, releasing knots from her tense muscles. Therese was a trained massage therapist, and there was magic in those fingers. Carol groaned as the nimble fingers made their way up into her hair, massaging her scalp, her temples, the muscles in her jaw. Therese rained little kisses over the top of her head, breathing in the smell of her hair.  
“Now, tell me what has you so worried about this election,” Therese said soothingly.

  
“You mean, besides everything?” Carol said.

  
In their 12 years together, Therese had grown to know Carol so well, and she knew that if she was able to joke about things just a little, then her mood was already starting to lighten.

  
“Yes, smart ass.”

  
“Well, for starters, I think they are going to roll back our rights – what about our marriage? And then what kind of message does that send to all the minorities we know, and people who are Muslims, or immigrants of any kind? And then they’ll revoke ObamaCare, and you won’t be able to be on my health benefits anymore, and then what will we do? And what about the environment? And that fucking ridiculous wall? And….and??”

  
“Shhhhh,” Therese said, still rubbing her shoulders. “Look, I know we make a big deal out of a presidential election, but it’s not as powerful of a position as it seems. This guy can’t go in and make sweeping changes like a dictator. The Supreme Court is there to protect us, and the popular vote is on our side too. We’ve just gotta ride it out, it will all be ok.”

  
Carol put her head in her hands. Therese leant down and nibbled at her neck, murmuring against her skin, “This won’t all seem so bleak in a few months. It’s going to be fine. But for today, I am going to spoil the hell out of you and do my best to make you feel better.”

  
Carol’s head lifted at that. She liked the idea of being spoiled. Very much.

  
“Oh yeah? What’s first on this spoiling plan of action? Besides these amazing pancakes, I mean.”

  
Well, I’m going to run a nice hot bath for you and put some nice bath oils in it, then I’ll wash your hair, and then I’ll give you a full body massage. For as long as you want.”

  
“Ohhhhh,” Carol breathed, “I feel better already.”

  
“Mmmm hmm, and then we are going for a drive to..."

  
"Canada?" Carol interrupted, " to pick out our new house?"

  
"Noooo," Therese laughed. "To some wineries, and then we are going to go to that restaurant  you like on the hill overlooking Blue Lake."

  
"Oh, are you driving?"

  
"Mmm hmm, I will drive and you can just sit and look out the window. And you can pick the playlist."

  
Carol smiled at her adoringly. "Sounds like a little slice of heaven to me."

  
"We'll just escape into our own little world - and then tonight, when we get back home, I am going to make such slow, gentle, sweet love to you that you are going to lose your mind."

  
"Mmmm," Carol purred, and turned around to kiss her dark-haired beauty on the lips.

  
"What did I ever do to deserve such a wonderful and sweet wife?"

  
"You mean, besides everything?" Therese winked at her. "Well, besides that, I guess just being smart, and kind, and funny, and gorgeous."

  
Carol stood, wrapped her arms around the younger woman, her angel, and held her to her tightly. She was right, it was going to be ok, because how could it not be when they were so right together?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to rant here. Consider it group therapy.


End file.
